psuslionsdenfandomcom-20200214-history
RP 2011-10-22
11:34:26 The Avatar and the Water Tribe siblings, flying in on Appa, closed in on the South pole for the first time in over a year. "We're almost back," Aang said to break the silence. "How does it feel?" 11:36:54 Katara leaned over the edge of the saddle, knowing that the snowy shores would come into view soon. "It feels great to be going home again. And it'll be even more exciting to see what has become of the village since reconstruction. Right, Sokka?" 11:41:58 Sokka looked down as the chill of the approaching South Pole started to hit. "I know, it's been a while since we've seen Gran-Gran, and all those kids I used to teach. And don't forget about Granpakku!" Aang looked at Katara. "Granpakku?" His eyebrows arched in curiosity at Sokka's name. 11:44:02 "That's Sokka's unofficial nickname for Master Pakku," she told him. "You know Master Pakku won't be too pleased with you if you start calling him that," she said to her brother with slight amusement. "You were rebuffed the last time." 11:46:35 Aang chuckled at the whole thing. He then turned around to see the familiar village, back to where the journey began. "Guys, look!" He pointed down to their home. 11:50:40 Katara turned around sharply and beheld the distant village they were approaching at a fast speed. Only it wasn't the tiny village of a few igloos and tents that they had left a year ago. The Southern Tribe was now larger and more grand with an abundance of houses and huts. She eyed the village in amazement. 11:51:42 "Wow, it looks nothing like what I first saw...what a job well-done," Aang remarked. "I can't wait to see the progress up close...it's amazing!" 11:54:25 "I'll say!" she exclaimed, still in awe. "Yeah...," was all an equally shocked Sokka could utter. As they began flying over the village, she could hear people starting to cheer. Already a warm reception and we haven't even landed, she mused. 11:56:18 Aang directed Appa to begin his descent to the snow-covered ground of the village, where the villagers were gathering, cheers all abound. Also making his way to the village center was Chief Hakoda, waiting to greet his children and the Avatar again. 11:59:30 Within no time at all, Appa landed safely onto the snow and the team dismounted. The applause and cheers from the crowd only grew louder. Katara saw her father approaching them and wasted no time in running over and hugging him, Sokka following from behind. 12:01:22 Aang dismounted from Appa and quickly found himself swarmed by the villagers. "Aang! Avatar Aang!" They were all yelling out, trying to get at their hero. Some turned their attention to Hakoda, and tried to get in touch with his children, especially Katara, who became a legend. 12:05:54 "Katara, Sokka, it's so good to have you back home," Hakoda said. "Heh, looks like you're receiving quite the hero worship." Katara looked around and saw crowds of people swarming around them. "I'll say," Sokka said as he tried not to get lost in the masses. "And it's good to see you, Avatar Aang," Hakoda said. 12:08:18 Aang, trying to get away from the crowds of people, bowed to the Chief as best as he could. Seeing this struggle, Hakoda looked towards his people. "All right everyone, let's give everyone some space," he spoke calmly. The crowds followed his order and backed off to a reasonable distance. Aang finally was able to say, "It's good to see you too, Chief Hakoda." 12:10:18 With the villagers having retreated somewhat, Katara was now able to step aside and view the newly rebuilt city around her. "This is amazing!" she cried out happily. "The village is nothing like it was when we left. It's not even a village anymore; it's a city!" 12:14:30 Hakoda nodded his head. "The Northern Water Tribe has been very helpful in helping us get it back together, and in fact, it is still under construction. We are hoping that in a few years, it will be just how it was before the Fire Nation attacked. In fact, Fire Lord Zuko said he would send aid." Aang too was amazed at the new look of the Southern Water Tribe, looking around at all the enhancements. 12:18:09 "That would be great," Katara said, smiling brightly. "We really owe a lot to the Northern Tribe and..." "Who? Me?" a familiar voice said. From the crowds emerged Pakku who grinned warmly. "Master Pakku!" she exclaimed and hugged the old master. 12:20:26 Aang turned around to see the elderly Waterbender. "Master Pakku!" He bowed in a show of respect. Sokka also ran up to him to hug him. "Granpakku!" He exclaimed, despite the fact that Pakku had discouraged that name before. 21:19:42 Pakku hugged Sokka but not without saying, "Please, just call me Pakku..." Sokka seemed a bit disappointed at his nickname being rejected again. Told you he wouldn't appreciate that..., Katara thought before going over and giving the elder a hug herself. "It's so great to see you again!" she said. "The city looks fabulous!" 21:22:10 Pakku chuckled slightly. "Yes, I myself am even amazed at our progress. However, everyone has worked together quite well! Although the numbers to start were small, we have found a way. It is going better than we planned for sure." 21:24:15 "Have you still kept that old, abandoned shipwreck intact?" she inquired to which Pakku nodded, saying, "We thought it best to leave it there. It is quite a landmark here." "And how has Gran Gran been?" she asked. 21:27:37 "I've been good." An old elderly woman appeared with grey hair and a purple coat. "How are my grandchildren?" 21:31:26 Katara's eyes lit up as she viewed her grandmother coming towards them. Like with her father and Pakku, she went over and gave her a tight hug. "It's great to see you, Gran Gran! How has life been for you in the newly rebuilt tribe?" 21:32:50 "It has gone quite well, especially now that me and Pakku are together once more," Kanna said. "Look at me, the grandmother of two heroes...I am proud of the both of you," she said. "Sokka, come on and give your Gran-Gran a hug!" 21:36:17 Sokka grinned sheepishly before going over and embracing his grandmother. "We're all proud of you," Hakoda said warmly, laying a hand on Katara's shoulder. "And so is everyone else in the tribe," he added, peering at the still thick crowd. 21:39:50 Aang looked around more at the re-constructed tribe. "Aang, don't think you're out of this," Hakoda said. "Not only did you defeat Ozai, but you have made my daughter happy. I thank you." Aang bowed again to Hakoda. "Thank you, sir." Pakku then called everyone to attention. "We'd like to do something for these three legendary souls." 21:42:39 Katara shot a curious look at Aang who looked equally puzzled. "Uh, what exactly would that be?" Sokka asked. Pakku chuckled and merely said, "Just follow us." 21:46:17 Aang followed Pakku's instruction and walked in the direction of the elderly Waterbending master, Katara and Sokka at his left and right side, respectively. "What's going on?" Aang asked. "You'll see," Hakoda replied. 21:50:21 After walking through the city for several moments, the group arrived at a relatively large building that had obviously been constructed during the entire project. Without hesitation, Pakku pushed aside the heavy curtains of the entrance.(cont'd) 21:52:41 The three war heroes gasped as they stepped inside and saw before them a grand room with several long tables and chairs all seemingly prepared for some sort of celebration. A beautiful fountain stood in the middle of the room and there was an air of festivity that could be felt. 21:55:49 Pakku gestured the three to sit at a horizontal table, where honored guests typically sit in such an atmosphere. The three took their seats, Aang and Katara next to one another, with Sokka to Katara's right. "What is all this?" Aang wondered out loud. 21:57:27 "Why, it's a party, of course," Hakoda said cheerfully as villagers began entering the room as well. "Celebrating your victory over the Fire Nation and your bravery in battle. You're more than deserving of it after what you guys did." 21:59:55 A figure with long black hair, and a necklace decorated with whale teeth and a large Water Tribe emblem appeared in front of them. "Well, look who we have here..." Aang gazed up in shock. "Chief Arnook?" 22:02:48 Katara eyed the chief in slight surprise; she hadn't expected him to be present as well. "The very same," the chief replied. "It's wonderful to see you three again. You've grown much since we last met." The three all rose and bowed respectively to him. 22:04:57 "So, Arnook, how long have you been here?" Aang asked. "Actually, I got here just last week. I am here for the big celebration today," Arnook explained. "I could not miss this!" 22:10:02 "Glad you could make it," Katara told him. Her eyes wandered around for a bit, seeing the citizens of the South Pole all filing in, before settling on an elaborate figure of some sort. Squinting her eyes, she asked slowly, "Is that... is that a monument representing us?" 22:15:31 Aang looked ahead at the figure. "It looks like it, Katara..." The figure was indeed the three young adults. Aang appeared in the middle of the Water Tribe siblings, holding his staff as if he was in an attacking position. Katara was depicted to Aang's left, performing a Waterbending move, and Sokka appeared to Aang's right, his sword drawn out. 15:41:38 KataraPlushie "What do you think?" Hakoda asked. "It's marvelous!" Katara exclaimed, bright-eyed. "You can thank the work of some of the Waterbenders from the North Pole," Pakku stated. "We're going to be sculpting statues for the rest of the Team Avatar members soon." 15:45:07 Aang nodded his head. "Thank you all," he finally spoke. He took a look around as the little kids he saw from his first visit ran to the table. "Aang!" They all exclaimed. "Our hero! Yay, Aang!" Aang got up from the table and greeted all the little children. "Hey everybody!" A young girl walked up to him. "Aang, remember me?" She asked. "Of course I do!" The young Avatar replied. "It's been a while..." 15:48:30 Katara chuckled as she saw the little kids crowding around the Avatar with delight. They had grown much since she'd last seen them. "Well, I think it's about time we get this celebration started," Pakku said. "Let's go back to our seats." They all shuffled over to the head table, the little kids still following Aang. 15:53:19 Hakoda and some of the children's parents brought them away from the table. "Let's leave the Avatar and his friends to themselves, now." Arnook, Hakoda, Pakku and Kanna filled up the rest of the ceremonial table. With this, Hakoda rose and called for the crowd to silence themselves. "Good afternoon, everyone," the Chief began. "Today, we're here to honor Avatar Aang, Katara and Sokka." 15:56:37 Applause erupted from the villagers before Arnook raised his hands, asking for silence. "These three, along with their other friendalong with their other friends, more than deserve our utmost respect and praise for they have done something we had all deemed impossible. They defeated the Fire Nation and gave rise to a new era of peace and prosperity!" 16:48:04 A second round of cheers and applause erupted from the present villagers, excited to see the war heroes. Hakoda again called for order before speaking again. "It is because of that that we dedicate this day to them. A lot has happened in the past year. It was not long ago that the Avatar was floating under our seas. Katara and Sokka saved him from the ice, and began their heroic journey." 16:54:59 "It is why we have also decided, as you might've noticed, to construct the monument of ice," Pakku added, gesturing towards the several statues. "May we always be reminded of the world's saviors!" The speech was concluded with cheering, clapping and whistling. "Nice speech," Katara commented as the adults took their seats. 16:57:50 The crowd of villagers continued to applaud, setting their eyes on the three, as if to gesture to request a speech from them. Hakoda nudged at Aang for him to say something. Aang twiddled his thumbs slightly. "I don't know..." Katara shoved him playfully and smiled. "Go on, Aang!" With that, the Avatar stood up. (cont'd) 17:00:15 "Uhhh, thanks, everyone," Aang spoke nervously, a little unfamiliar with speaking to such a large crowd. He had been in front of a crowd at Zuko's coronation, but all the speaking there was done by the now-Fire Lord. He looked around the room. "W-W-Well...thanks. We did do a lot...we ended the War...and I see you all are very appreciative. So....yeah," Aang tried to think up more, but stopped. 17:03:07 Sensing her boyfriend was getting a little nervous in front of the crowd, Katara stood up, smiled at the crowd and said, "What Aang is saying is that we're really honored that you're hosting this celebration for us(cont'd) 17:07:09 We'd really like to thank you for all your praise and support and for being so welcoming. It's really great seeing everyone again after so long. This tribe has come a long way since we were last here and it's remarkable where we stand now. So long live the Southern Water Tribe!" she said with enthusiasm. 17:15:00 Aang tried to speak again. "I have to say, I am very proud of all of you, for all of your work to your native land." This time, the words flowed more like a smooth river. "I am proud of you for doing your part to help rebuild your tribe, and for those of you who were courageous enough to join us on the Day of Black Sun, and to those from the North for saving your home land when the Fire Nation attacked it. Everyone in both tribes should be proud of their work." 17:19:55 There was a final round of ovation from the villagers who were both proud of the war heroes and proud of themselves for all they had accomplished. Katara grinned at Aang before the two seated themselves. "Nice job," Hakoda complimented them. "Yeah, way to go," Sokka said. "I don't know how you guys can speak in public that easily." 17:24:50 "I didn't think I could either," Aang said. As he finished this statement, two villagers walked out. On the left, one villager had a box with two badges, whose details were not clear. On the right, the other villager had a box with a necklace within. It was decorated with a large gray choker, and had the Water Tribe emblem on it. (Cont'd) 17:28:24 Hakoda stood up again and placed the boxes on the table in front of him. "There is one more matter that we should address." The details of the badges became clear; they were each images of koifish circling the moon. 17:47:43 Katara eyed the contents of the boxes curiously, studying the detail of the badges and necklace. Carved out of the two bages were the Moon and Ocean spirits she had seen encompassing each other in the Spirit Oasis. The choker looked very much like her own except it was more of an ashy color than blue. 17:50:44 Hakoda got up and took the necklace first. "For his work in saving the world, for protecting my children, and for his bravery, after discussion with Chief Arnook, I hereby make Avatar Aang and honorary member of the Water Tribes!" (cont'd) 17:54:12 While the crowd cheered loudly, Aang stood up as Hakoda wrapped the necklace around his neck. After this was done, the Avatar bowed to the chief in a show of respect. "Thank you...this is a very great honor. I will ensure I maintain this honor to its highest respect!" 18:00:07 "Congratulations," Katara tugged slightly on his parka and whispered to him before Hakoda continued, taking the two badges. "And for their heroic deeds, accompanying the Avatar on a perilous journey and seeing their mission all the way through to the end, I would like to present my own children, Katara and Sokka, with these badges." 18:02:10 The villagers ecstatically acclaimed them as she and her brother rose and were presented the badges. "Just when I thought they couldn't surprise us more," Sokka said as he accepted his. 18:02:43 After the crowd cheered, Pakku further explained their significance. "These badges were crafted many years ago after the South was raided. Anyone who is a native of the Water Tribes an earns this badge is seen as a defender of the Water Tribes. The description fits you both perfectly." 18:07:57 The two siblings smiled proudly and stood next to the Avatar who was also elated. Katara blushed slightly, feeling as though she didn't deserve all this hero worship. Her family and tribe were all too kind. 18:10:55 Aang continued to feel the great honor of being an honorary Water Tribesman. Now, not only was he in a romantic relationship with Katara, he was now part of her nation. He placed his hand on her shoulder, smiling at her proudly. 22:08:22 KataraPlushie Katara beamed back at him, feeling as proud as ever of her boyfriend. The day had shaped up to be beyond spectacular with the celebration and being surrounded by family and friends once more. "We hope you'll decide in the long run to stay here in the Southern Water Tribe, Avatar Aang," Hakoda told Aang. 22:09:57 AangPlushie|WS "I am hoping to stick around for a while," Aang said to the Southern Chief. "However, because only a short time has gone by since the War ended, I'll have to leave every so often to attend peace meetings and whatnot. The Fire Nation might take a while before it is stable." 22:15:47 KataraPlushie "That's perfectly understandable," Hakoda reassured him. "Yeah, just keep in mind, though," Sokka said with a smug grin on his face. "You'd better decide to stay here permanently lest you want to infuriate my little sister here." "Oh stop...," Katara replied, punching her brother lightly on the arm, although she did hope Aang would choose to stay. 22:18:43 AangPlushie|WS "Well, where else would I live at this point? The Air Temples? To be honest, I see no reason to not stay here at the South Pole," Aang nodded and smiled. 22:21:34 KataraPlushie Katara grinned. "Well, that's good to hear," Hakoda said warmly. "We'll all do our best to make sure you're comfortable here. The cold will be something to adjust to and you might have crowds of fans following you around for a little while, but not to worry," he added with a wink. 22:24:35 AangPlushie|WS "Yeah, the cold looks like it might be my biggest challenge," Aang said. "We used to get cold and snow at the Southern Air Temple, but not quite this," he added with a laugh. "The crowds I guess I'll just have to deal with...all part of being the Avatar I suppose." 22:30:43 KataraPlushie "Heh, yeah, you've dealt with crowds before," Katara remarked, remembering the time they visited Kyoshi Island where the young girls were all swarming around Aang. "But you'll probably enjoy being around those little kids again. They just adore you." She glanced over to where several of them were all huddled together, trying to catch Aang's attention. 22:34:08 AangPlushie|WS "I guess so," Aang said. Hakoda waved his hand in a motion so as to tell the kids to give the three some room. "So, what do we do now?" Sokka asked curiously. 22:38:21 KataraPlushie "Now anyone's free to do whatever they please," Pakku replied. "Sit down, chat, eat something. We'll have a small band playing shortly. Just enjoy yourselves." 22:46:07 KataraPlushie The adults walked over to take their seats. Katara gave Aang a hug, saying, "Congratulations on becoming an official Water Tribe member." "Yeah, way to go," Sokka said before taking his seat at the table. 22:47:49 AangPlushie|WS Aang returned Katara's hug, then nodded and smiled brightly. "Thanks, guys. It's great to have such an honor. Our time together started here, so it's only appropriate..." 22:52:31 KataraPlushie "True," she replied, sitting down herself. "It still seems like only yesterday when we first brought you to the village. Funny, we didn't even know you were the Avatar at that time. Sokka was being his usual skeptical self..." Her brother glared at her at this remark.(cont'd) 22:53:32 KataraPlushie "And you were goofing around with the little kids and going Penguin Sledding." She chuckled, saying, "We should maybe go sledding again sometime like we did that day." 22:57:05 AangPlushie|WS "Would you really like to, Katara?" Aang asked curiously. "I didn't think you would be into that still." 22:59:57 KataraPlushie She blushed slightly and said, "Well, yeah, actually, I was thinking of doing that. It would be fun. And you can come along with us," she said to her brother. "Unless you're too scared to mount a Penguin," she added with a grin. 23:02:44 AangPlushie|WS Sokka's eyes quickly grew large. "Scared? Of riding a simple little penguin?" He spoke with somewhat of an aggressive tone. "I'll show you!" 23:05:52 KataraPlushie Katara only laughed. "Alright, alright, no need to get defensive there, big brother. You'll get the chance to prove yourself courageous enough whenever we go." Sokka rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. 23:09:52 AangPlushie|WS Aang looked at his girlfriend, a somewhat loving look in his eyes. "I still remember our first time of course...it was kind of like our first date, wasn't it?" He chuckled. 23:13:18 KataraPlushie She also let out a small laugh, saying, "Yeah, it kind of was." She ignored her brother lolling his tongue out in disgust. "So I assume you'd like to go sledding again sometime?" 23:15:40 AangPlushie|WS "I think it would be a good idea...if you're up for it," Aang replied. "I just don't want to still seem like a little kid..." 23:20:24 KataraPlushie "Eh, I don't really care about that," Katara said. "C'mon, it'll be fun." "Well, if you don't want to go," Sokka chimed in, "I'll just go with Katara. And prove to her that I'm not too scared to ride some bird." 23:21:51 AangPlushie|WS "Or..." Aang turned back to Sokka, now smiling. "You could come with us, and we could show you how it's done..." his smile turned to a grin. 23:26:01 KataraPlushie Katara smiled broadly, seeing a twinkle in Aang's eyes and Sokka growing defensive again. "Alright, I see how it is...," he said to which Katara only laughed. 23:28:07 AangPlushie|WS Sokka continue to grow upset with the seemingly childish attitude of his sister and the young Avatar. "Oh come on, Sokka...it's a celebration, lighten up!" Aang teased him. 23:32:43 KataraPlushie "Yeah, c'mon, you know we're just kidding," Katara told him, punching him on the arm. "Okay, okay," her brother said nonchalantly, holding up his hands in surrender, although she caught sight of a slight smile spreading across his face. 23:34:50 AangPlushie|WS Aang was glad to see Sokka finally relax himself. The Avatar then stopped to take in the celebration a little more, and smiled greatly as he took in relaxation in the face of peace. 23:42:24 KataraPlushie Katara settled down in her seat, leaned over and rested her head on Aang's shoulder. She was more than content with where she was right now, being back home and welcomed with open arms. Soon enough, she'd move back into her own house and go sledding for the first time in over a year along with Aang and Sokka. 23:43:39 AangPlushie|WS Aang looked down to Katara, his loving look restored, and he placed his arms around his new girlfriend. "I love you, Katara...it feels good to be here, you and me...ready to start our lives here." 23:47:22 KataraPlushie "I love you, too, Aang," she told him. "And absolutely, it's great being here. New home, new world... a whole new chapter." 23:48:48 AangPlushie Sokka sort of rolled his eyes at the sight, still uncomfortable with the idea of Katara and Aang being in love the way they were. 23:51:26 KataraPlushie Katara caught her brother in this act out of the corner of eye and turned her head slightly to shoot him a poisonous glare. 23:53:32 AangPlushie Sokka just looked away from his sister and sighed. Quietly to himself, he muttered, "I still don't trust him to let him run off with my sister." 23:55:50 KataraPlushie "Ugh... Will you stop being paranoid?" 00:00:46 AangPlushie Aang shook his head somewhat. "All right you two, take it easy a little....like I said, it's a celebration." Sokka crossed his arms. "Fine." He still could not find it in him to trust Aang. 00:03:34 KataraPlushie Katara rolled her eyes slightly, still in disbelief about her brother. "Whatever..." She focused her attention towards Aang again. 00:05:01 AangPlushie Hakoda heard some of the exchange. "All right, what's going on here? I think we need to take this out of the public eye." 00:06:21 KataraPlushie "It's nothing," Katara told him. "Just Sokka being paranoid when he has no reason to be." 00:08:44 AangPlushie "Paranoid? About what, Katara?" Sokka said angrily. Hakoda shook his head. "All right you two, let's talk this out quietly." He turned back to the crowd. "We'll be right back, everyone." The Avatar, the Water Tribe siblings and their father went outside to a quiet area. "What was that, you two?" Hakoda grew angered. "You are embarassing yourselves in there!" 00:11:00 KataraPlushie "Sokka is still mistrustful about me being with Aang," she explained. "Honestly, Sokka, there's /nothing/ you have to worry about. Will you let down your guard? This is the Avatar we're talking about, not to mention, my boyfriend." 00:12:20 AangPlushie "Yeah, your same boyfriend who burned your hands, walked out on all of us before Sozin's Comet arrived, got us into trouble...some boyfriend!" 20:19:43 Katara was now furious with her brother. "You're still sore about those things? I can't believe you! He also happens to be the one who save the world from destruction! Did that just slip from your mind?" 20:21:27 "Katara, do you really think Aang knows how to date? He's still technically, just 13!" Sokka yelled. Aang grew visibly hurt at this comment, saying nothing. 20:24:19 "He's very mature, in case you didn't happen to see. He's being more mature than you are right now! You're acting like you're seven or something!" She realized she was growing a bit mean with these statements, but she was too angry to really care at that moment. 20:26:36 "Yeah, real mature, like penguin sledding! You know--" Hakoda cut him off. "That's enough, the both of you!" He yelled angrily. "This is ridiculous. Katara, you need to keep yourself under control. Sokka, you listen, there is no problem with Katara dating Aang. If that is what she wants, and if she is happy with him, it's fine." 20:29:35 Sokka let out an angry huff and turned away, shaking his head. Katara, likewise, turned away and crossed her arms bitterly. She noticed Aang standing miserably off to the side and walked over to him where she then wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Don't pay attention to Sokka," she whispered. 20:32:56 Hakoda could only shake his head at the sudden bitterness between his children. He walked away, leaving Aang and Katara to themselves. Aang turned away from Katara. "Maybe he's right," he whispered quietly too himself. "You're 15, two years older than me, technically. I'm still barely a teenager. I still like to do things like penguin sledding..." 20:35:31 "Please don't think that," she pleaded. "Believe me, you're beyond mature and it's only a two-year age difference. And who cares whether you still like to go sledding. Secretly, so do I. It doesn't make you any less mature." 20:39:20 Aang folded his arms over his knees, and buried his head. "But you're a lot more advanced than me. You did better at keeping the team together than I did...like in the desert, when I just was sad, you led us out. Then, I did run away during the comet. I ran away from my problems..." 20:41:25 "Don't be hard on yourself," she told him. "You were very upset that time in the desert which was completely understandable. And I know, you did run away, but you did it. You saved the world and isn't that what matters?" 20:44:20 Aang nodded his head slightly, still turned away from Katara. "I did...well, partially. If it weren't for you and Zuko beating Azula, or Sokka, Suki and Toph stopping the airships, the world still would not have been saved. I owe some of this to the rest of you, as well." 20:48:26 "Well, yes, we were all in it together, but it doesn't take away from the fact that you're the world's savior." Katara placed a hand on his cheek. "Please don't listen to what my brother said. He was being a fool. He's just trying to look out for me, but what he said was uncalled for." 20:50:20 Aang wiped away a small tear that fell from his eye, still feeling the hurt from what Sokka had said about him. "I'm sorry for acting like this, Katara," he sniffled. "I just have loved you for so long," he finally turned to hear. "I don't want to mess it up. Nothing." 20:55:08 Katara wrapped her arms around him and said gently, "It's perfectly okay. And you don't have to worry about messing anything up. I should really be apologizing for starting the whole fight with my brother. We shouldn't be arguing, not now, not about this." 20:57:44 Aang again nodded, somewhat relaxing in the embrace of his girlfriend. He then wrapped his arms around her. "You're right...it's still a celebration, after all. We should head back inside." 20:59:56 Slowly, the two rose from the ground and began heading inside. Katara knew she should apologize to her father for their unruly behavior and even to her brother, although she wasn't sure how he'd react. He's probably still sore, but I have to try..., she thought as they stepped inside. 21:02:05 The two made their way back to the celebration. Most of the guests had left, some lingering and conversing amongst themselves. Sokka and Hakoda were seated at a table, appearing to be wrapping up a talk. "There they are now," the Chief said to his son. He then turned to his approaching daughter, who was hand-in-hand with the young Avatar. "Katara, Aang, Sokka has something to say to you both." (cont'd) 21:04:03 "Aang," Sokka chose to address him first. He put on a more serious look, bowing his head somewhat. "I'm sorry for what I said about you. I know you have made mistakes in the past, but I should move on from them. They were a while ago. Also, I can see you make my sister happy. It doesn't matter that you're younger than her...you do still seem mature. I was the one who acted wrongly." (cont'd) 21:06:15 Aang held his arm out for the traditional Water Tribe handshake. "It's okay, Sokka...like I once told Katara, let your anger out, then let it go." Sokka gladly shook Aang's hand, their arms locked in the Water Tribe handshake. After this, Sokka turned to his sister. "Katara, I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just that, you're my sister, and I care for you...a lot. I just wasn't sure if... 21:06:15 ...Aang was right...but I can see that he is. You both seem to be in love, and like I told Aang, you're happy with him, and that's what I care about. To see you happy, sis." 21:11:00 "Oh, Sokka..." Katara broke into a smile and without hesitation, went over and hugged her brother tightly. "I know you're only trying to look out for me. And I should apologize, too, for letting my anger get out of control. We shouldn't be fighting like this."(cont'd) 21:12:04 She then turned to her father, her head bent down slightly. "And I should really apologize to you, Dad. We were acting out of control in front of everyone and that wasn't proper of us. I hope you can forgive us for making a scene." 21:15:32 Hakoda looked back at both of his kids, smiling. "It's okay, I know not everyone can keep everything in check. I have gotten too angry before. I also know how much Aang means to you, Katara. You're both forgiven." 21:20:35 Both siblings smiled, relieved that the whole dispute had been put behind them. Katara looked around the room and saw how the place was emptying out with the villagers slowly dispersing. "So, what now?" she inquired. 21:21:51 "Well, it looks like we're just about wrapping up," Pakku said, walking over to them. "I think it's starting to get a little late...why don't we have some dinner?" 21:25:12 "Sure," Katara replied, the others agreeing with her, Sokka saying, "Yeah, I'm starving." "When are you not hungry?" Katara asked, amused. 21:26:53 "I wouldn't mind," Aang said, nodding. "Good!" Pakku said. "Kanna has something planned. She knew you were all coming back today." With this, they all left the celebration behind, the last people to leave it. 21:31:02 The three war heroes walked behind the adults, Katara taking Aang's hand as they walked off. She was ecstatic to be heading to her house for the first time in a year. The day had had its ups and downs, but the joys far outweighed the negativities. Home, sweet home, she thought as they walked through the streets of the new metropolis. Notes * First roleplay where the Southern Water Tribe is the primary setting. * First appearances of Kanna, Pakku, and Arnook. ** This is Arnook's only appearance. * First time "Honorary Citizen of the Water Tribe" is presented; only time it is given to just one character. Suki and Ty Lee both receive it in RP 2012-03-12. Category:Roleplay